FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY
by Dana1
Summary: FINISHED! END NOTES ADDED Sequel to Falling Out of Reach. Someone wants Adam off Varsity but is it who everyone thinks it is?
1. Breaking

Title: Friends With the Enemy  
Author: Dana  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None really and I swear this isn't a slash fic. That's not my type of fic to write.  
Summary: Adam meets someone who turns out to be the person almost everyone on the team hates.  
Time frame: sophomore year. Fic starts out the Friday before School starts. And before anyone asks about the golf team, my high school had one.  
Notes: This is a sequel to Falling Out of Reach. Read that one first or you will be very confused. I am going to run and hide from Connie/Guy shippers.  
Disclaimer: I claim Josh Walker, Tina Johanson, Sharon, Christina, and Jeffrey Banks (So far anyway). Disney and Brill own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
They had to have an exhibition the Friday before school started. JV vs last years Varsity Team. I hadn't had a chance to ask Julie what she thought of playing against Scooter. She, Joey Hart, Scooter, Keith Hawkinson and I had become good friends last year.   
  
Some of the Ducks were glaring at Connie. I think everyone knew that Connie dumped Guy this summer for a guy on the Golf team. They all are siding with Guy. Personally, since I am the one that's always misjudged, I think I will wait and see what happens.   
  
I see my girlfriend, Tina Johanson, sitting in the stands. I waved to her and she waved back. I saw Terry Hall sitting in the stands. He was visiting his father. He told me yesterday that he's trying to get his parents to let him attend Eden Hall. He hates the school in New York. I waved to him too. Orion yelled at me to pay attention. The game is about to start. I get to have the opening face off against Rick Riley. Just like the start of the last game.  
  
I passed to Charlie who was on right wing. The game went just about the same as the last game we had with them. We held them scoreless until third period. Then Varsity stepped up the checking. I was near the boards about to pass the puck to Guy when Cole and Riley rushed towards me. They flattened me into the boards I crumpled to the ice. My ribs! They hurt so badly.  
  
The trainer is out on the ice checking me over. "I'm okay." I try to tell them. I tried to get up and pain flashed through my body. The trainer started carefully examining my ribs. I hissed when he pressed down hard. The pressure felt hard to me. He was probably barely touching them.  
  
"You need a stretcher?" He asked.  
  
"No. Let me try again." With the help of Orion and the trainer, I was able to get to my feet. He and the trainer helped me off the ice slowly. Orion went back to the game while I was taken to the hospital to have my ribs x-rayed.  
  
I had to sit in the waiting room quite some time. I know the trainer was feeling just as impatient as I was. Finally I went in and they x-rayed my ribs. Two broken ribs. He told me I probably wouldn't feel like playing for a couple weeks. He prescribed some pain medicine and the trainer drove me home.   
  
My parents hadn't gone they both had to work. I went to my bed. It was a struggle. I was doped up on pain medication and made the climb. Who knew how much it would hurt tomorrow?  
  
I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was daytime. "Adam?" My mother asked knocking on the door.   
  
"Come in." I mumbled.  
  
"Adam are you okay? Coach Orion told us about the broken ribs. We thought we'd let you sleep. Charlie and Tina called. I told them you would call them later. Would you like some tea or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Call me if you need anything. Don't get out of bed unless you have to." She said and left the room.  
  
Great way to start the school year and it wasn't even the first day. 


	2. A Bad First Day

Notes: This used to be a solo fic until I made it the second chapter. It was called Adam's Terrible No Good Very Bad Day. Warning extremely long chapter well at least for me anyway. I just kept going. Seemed wrong to cut it off before the day was over ;). I fixed the name problem of chapter 2 and replaced a line that disappeared from the original version. Grr's at Microsoft.  
  
A Bad First Day  
  
It was Tuesday already. First day of sophomore year. I gingerly got out of bed. My ribs still hurt a lot. The doctor had said they would for awhile. I hope the others hadn't really expected me to rollerblade with them to school. My dad and Jeffrey took my stuff to Eden Hall yesterday so I wouldn't have to carry anything.  
  
I walked slowly and carefully down the stairs to the kitchen. My hand resting protectively over my sore ribs.  
  
I put toast into the toaster. It was the housekeeper's day off. My sister was already there drinking orange juice. My dad was reading the paper, and I knew my brother was asleep. "Where's mom?" I asked. She had said she'd give me a ride.  
  
"She had a doctor's appointment this morning. Christina will give you a ride." Dad said without looking up from the paper.   
  
Christina still had a week before she left for Berkley. "Chris just wants to see Keith." I teased. She swats my arm.   
  
My toast popped up. Burnt to a crisp. I sighed. I grab an apple and put bread again in the toaster after change the settings on the toaster. It comes up again burnt. I give up.  
  
"You ready to go?" Chris asks putting her plate and glass in the sink. I look at my watch. I still have an hour until school. If we leave now I can talk to Tina before the assembly.   
  
"Sure." I said. I followed her out of the house. She opened the car door for me and actually buckled my seatbelt. Normally I'd hate that but she was just helping.   
  
When we got to Eden Hall, she opened the door for me. I took my own seat belt off. She hurried off to find Keith and I walked slowly to my dorm. I was again sharing with Averman.   
  
I walked in and saw that everything looked like it had in June. It didn't look like either of us had been gone for three months. I picked up my backpack and something fell out of it and hit me on the foot. My calculator. I put it back into my bag.   
  
I looked at my watch. I had twenty minutes before the Welcome Back assembly. I decided to try to find Tina. I walked out into the hall. As I started down the hallway, a door opened and hit me in the head. Great now I had hurt ribs, a sore toe, and a headache. "Sorry." The guy said apologetically. He helped me to my feet.   
  
I went to my locker intending to put my bag in there but the locker was stuck. After a few tries, I finally got it open. I pushed the bag in. I felt someone's arm start to wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Tina. She was grinning at me. She lived in Saint Paul so we saw each other many times this summer.  
  
I kissed her. I would have hugged her but that right now was out of the question. "I just saw Jules. She said she's going to meet us in the auditorium. She'll be saving us seats."   
  
I saw Russ and Dwayne walking down the hall. I called their names and they turned around. They walked over to us. "How's the ribs?" Dwayne asked.  
  
I frowned. "Don't ask."  
  
"You hear about Kenny?" Russ asked.  
  
"No. What?" I asked.  
  
"He stayed in San Francisco. He's training for Nagano." Russ answered.   
  
"He was here for the game Friday." I said confused.   
  
"He told us after the game. Eden Hall already knew but they wanted a repeat of the JV/Varsity game of last year." Dwayne informed me.  
  
I sighed. I'm always the last to know.   
  
"But I met my roommate yesterday. Real nice guy." Russ said with a grin. Dwayne also grinned. Okay they aren't telling me something.  
  
"Is he going to be playing hockey?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Most likely. He's a freshman. Don't think he's going to be playing Varsity." Russ said.  
  
We talked awhile longer. Tina was the first to notice we were about to be late for the assembly.   
  
We found Julie and Keith sitting in a row. There were a couple seats still open in the area. Portman and Luis were sitting behind Julie. I eased myself slowly into the seat and turned to Keith. "I thought you'd be sitting with Varsity or off somewhere with my sister."  
  
"Varsity's over there." He said pointing over towards the center of the auditorium. "As for your sister..."  
  
The person sitting next to him moved their hat up further. "Hey Adam." My sister grinned.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I should have known. With her hat down, she looked like a sleepy student and not some soon to be college freshman.  
  
"Where are the others?" I asked looking around.   
  
"I hope they don't crash through the curtain again." Luis said. "I don't want to talk to the Dean the first day again!"  
  
The assembly started. I noticed the others come through the side door. They were quickly ushered into seats in the front row. The Dean gave the same boring speech as he had last year minus introducing us.  
  
I looked around the auditorium. Dwayne had fallen asleep, Chris and Keith were whispering, Portman, Russ, and Luis were throwing stuff at the Varsity team, and Julie was actually paying attention.   
  
I saw Connie sitting on the other side of the room with her group of friends. Ever since she dumped Guy, she had drifted away from the group. Practice should be interesting. I know the game Friday was.  
  
I couldn't really tell what the other Ducks were doing. They were in the front row.   
  
Finally the torture was over and we were dismissed to unpack. As I stood up, Keith stopped me. "Oh I almost forgot. Coach Wilson wanted to see you when this is over." He grinned. "I bet I know what that's about."  
  
"Yeah right. I can't play for two weeks. Why would he want me on Varsity? Unless he told you." I said looking at him. Keith was captain of Varsity.  
  
"He didn't tell me anything. He said to tell you that he wants to talk to you after the Welcome Back Assembly."  
  
I walked out the backdoor and down to the rink where Wilson's office was. I knocked and he said come in. "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I stepped in.  
  
"Yes. Take a seat Adam." I did. "How are the ribs?"  
  
Maybe a few years ago I would have lied about my ribs but it wasn't as if Wilson was my coach and I wasn't exactly ready to play hockey. I had hard enough of a time going up and down the stairs. "Sore."   
  
"I know it's a bit early to be saying this, but you are being moved up to Varsity again." I knew that's what was going to happen. "I've talked to both Rick and Keith about it."  
  
"Rick?" Wait a minute. I know he had graduated. Didn't he?  
  
"Rick Riley of course. He failed almost all of his classes and didn't graduate. He's co-captain with Keith Hawkinson."  
  
I slumped further in my chair. Not the smartest thing to do as I soon realize. Great. I hope Riley doesn't expect us to not associate with the JV again this year.   
  
"You'll be happy to know that you won't be changing dorms. There's no room in the Varsity dorms. You can go."   
  
Well that was the bright side to this I guess. But Riley as co-captain? I thought as I walked to my dorm. I opened the door and saw almost all of the team in there.   
  
"Took you long enough cake eater."  
  
"I had to talk to Coach Wilson." I stopped when I realized who had spoken. "Terry?" I couldn't believe Terry was here.  
  
"Yep. I'm going to be playing on JV." Terry answered.  
  
"He's that roommate I told you about this morning." Russ said with a grin.  
  
"What did Wilson want?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He told me I was moving up to Varsity." I said unhappily.  
  
"What's the problem? We told you what happened last year wouldn't happen again. And you said Keith Hawkinson was a lot nicer then Riley is." Charlie reminded him.  
  
"Keith's co-captain. The other is Rick Riley."  
  
"Riley? He graduated didn't he?" Russ asked.  
  
"He failed almost all of his classes second semester." I answered carefully sitting on my bed.   
  
"So that means you have to move your stuff? We'll help you." Fulton said looking at everyone else. Everyone nodded.   
  
"That's okay. Wilson said I didn't have to switch dorms. There's no room anyway."  
  
"I promise last year won't happen again." Charlie said.   
  
I nodded. I hope so. I don't want to go through that again. The others left to unpack their stuff. Since my stuff is unpacked I offered to help Averman but he told me he was fine.  
  
I got up. Maybe I should take a painkiller before class. I went to get a glass of water to take it with. When I opened the lid of the painkillers, they spilled out. Luckily they spilled out onto the counter and not into the sink. I sighed and put them back in. Today just doesn't seem to be my day. I took one and went back into the dorm room. Our dorm room telephone, which was a new thing this year, was ringing.   
  
I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
'Adam? It's mom.'  
  
"If you are looking for Christina she's off with Keith somewhere."  
  
'Well maybe you can pass on the message I'm about to give you. Adam I went to the doctor today.' Many thoughts were running through my head. What if she was dying? Before I could ask her, she continued. 'She told me I'm pregnant.'  
  
I sank onto my bed biting my lip to hold in a gasp of pain. I'm speechless. That was the last thing I was expecting her to say. "Are you sure."  
  
She laughed. 'Adam I think there's no denying it. Tell Chris for me okay?'  
  
I was still speechless. "Uh sure." We hung up.  
  
Averman looked at me. "You okay?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure. I gotta go tell Chris something." I hurried out of the room as fast as my ribs allowed me.   
  
I went to the Varsity dorms and knocked on Keith and Joey Hart's dorm. Joey answered. "Hey Adam."   
  
"Is my sister in here?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Come in." He said moving to allow me in. My sister was sitting on the floor reading something.   
  
"Chris I have to talk to you."  
  
We leave the room. She pushes her hat down again. "Mom called me."  
  
"She wasn't looking for me was she?"  
  
"No. She was glad I think you were here. She wanted me to tell you. She's pregnant."  
  
Christina looked shocked then burst out laughing. "Come on what did she really say."   
  
"I'm serious Chris. She told me that just a few minutes ago. I'm just as shocked as you."  
  
"Wow. Who would have thought?"   
  
The bell rang signaling that we had ten minutes to get to class. I looked down at my schedule. My first class today is Geometry.  
  
Chris disappeared back into the Varsity dorm.  
  
I walked to my locker. Again my locker was stuck. When I got it open my backpack fell out. I picked it up slowly and headed for Geometry.   
  
I didn't really like math but I had to take this class. When I went into the room, it was almost empty. There were a couple weary eyed freshmen. I was early because it took me time to get from one class to the other. I took a seat near the back. Soon the other Ducks came in. The teacher decided to put us in alphabetical order. So I had to move again. I hadn't realized what havoc school would be on my sore ribs. I heard someone snicker. I turned around to see Mikah Riley. He's as much of a jerk as his brother.  
  
I ended up a few seats behind Averman. Tina was also in the class but she was a few rows over. I zoned out a bit during Mr. Long's introduction speech. I snapped back to attention when somebody put a stack of books on my desk. Linda was sitting right behind me and took the stack of books from me. I smiled gratefully at her.  
  
Finally, the class was over. I had Drama. Tina had talked me into signing up for that class. She's an active member of the drama club and she was going to be the teacher aid for this class. Being the dutiful boyfriend, I signed up too. I wasn't quite sure about this class. I noticed Connie and Guy were both in this class. Talk about drama. Guy keeps shooting glares at Connie. She definitely looks uncomfortable.  
  
Mrs. Michaels came in and smiled at us. "Hello I'm Mrs. Michaels. Welcome to Drama I. This is Tina my Teacher's aid." She introduced Tina. She smiled at all of us. "When I call your name stand up and tell us something about yourself and why you are taking this class."   
  
When she called my name, I didn't stand up. "I hope it's okay if I stay sitting. I'm on the Varsity hockey team and broke two ribs a couple days ago. My girlfriend talked me into taking this class." I said grinning at Tina.  
  
She nodded and started calling other people's names. When she got to Guy, Guy looked unsure at first. "I'm Guy and I'm on the JV hockey team. Um I took the class because it looked interesting." I get the feeling he signed up for the class because Connie was taking it. They were still a couple during registration.   
  
When Connie introduced herself she said, "I'm Connie and I'm on both the JV hockey team and the golf team. Drama's always interested me." I thought I heard a few snorts. Connie looked like she was going to cry. She sat down quickly. Jeez I didn't know there were that many Guy supporters in this school.  
  
The teacher broke us into groups to work on original scene ideas. With how my day was going, I somehow wasn't surprised when I ended up in a group with Connie and Guy. There was also a freshman in the group named Rhonda Gordon. Connie and Guy argued the whole time. I tried to talk to Rhonda but she seemed a bit shy. Tina came over and sat down next to me.   
  
"They are arguing again?" She asked indicating Guy and Connie. Luckily, they didn't hear her.   
  
"Again?" I asked. I hadn't realized Tina had known they had broken up.   
  
"You should have seen them this morning. Diana and my dorm is next to Julie and Connie's. We were in their dorm hanging out when Guy came in. Lets just say I was glad they didn't start throwing things."  
  
Rhonda was looking at us wide eyed. "Hey I'm Tina." Tina said looking over at the surprised freshmen.  
  
"Rhonda."   
  
"Don't mind those two." I said. "They had a bad breakup."  
  
That was when Guy paid attention. "It's none of your business Banks." He said.  
  
"Hey leave Banks alone." Connie said jumping to my defense.  
  
I wonder if it's too late to ask to be moved to a different group. Both Rhonda and I that is.  
  
***  
The one thing I hate the most about being injured, aside from not playing, is watching practice. I sit there most of the time wishing I could play. I sat in the bleachers watching Varsity practice. Christina was sitting next to me reading a book. She hates hockey. Riley was trying to order the others around but Wilson put him in his place. I distinctly heard Wilson mention the fact that he was on probation and he better get his act together.  
This was going to be another fun year on Varsity I could just tell.  
  
I look over at my sister. It still amazes me that no one has thrown her off the grounds. She's leaving for Berkley in a week. She had never attended Eden Hall in the first place. She and Keith have been dating again for five months. Guess that'll be tough when she leaves for college.   
  
The practice ended. Chris got up. "You wanna come with Keith and me for pizza?"   
  
"Nah. You two have fun. I think I'll stay here and watch the JV practice."   
  
She gave me a knowing look. The news about Connie dumping Guy has been going across campus all day. I had told her about Drama class. "Don't get caught in it if the fireworks go off." She said and hurried down the bleachers as soon as she saw Keith come out from the locker room.   
  
I watched JV practice. I really felt bad for Connie. I think what the others are doing is wrong. They should let Connie and Guy sort it out.   
  
"Can I sit here?" I heard a voice say next to me. I turned around and saw someone that I hadn't met before.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
We watched the hockey practice for awhile. "Do you play hockey?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nah. I'm on the golf team." The guy said. "I'm Josh."  
  
"Adam. You know Connie Moreau? She was on the golf team."  
  
"Yes I do. How about you? You play hockey?" Josh asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah on the Varsity team. I have two broken ribs though."  
  
"Oh I was at that game. Connie was going on and on about it the other day." Josh said.  
  
"Oh so you're friends with Connie."  
  
"Well actually..." he stopped when he saw someone entered the rink. When he noticed that practice was over.   
  
Guy came up to us. I guess Guy knows this guy. Josh stood up. Guy shoved him down. Portman and Fulton came up to see what was going on.  
  
"Guy what's wrong with you?" Fulton asked.  
  
"This is Josh Walker."  
  
Realization seemed to dawn on the Bash Brothers but I still didn't see what Guy's problem was.  
  
"The Josh that..."  
  
"Yeah the Josh that Connie dumped me for."  
  
Oh. I wonder if I can get out of the way in time. Luckily Orion noticed what was going on and ordered Guy to leave. Connie was standing behind Orion. I decided now was a good time to go.   
  
"Nice meeting you Josh." I said and made slowly my way down to the exit.   
  
Okay that's it. I'm staying in bed till it's tomorrow. This has been a terrible day.   
  
Ouch! I thought as I walked right into Riley.   
  
He smirked and let me by. Of course, he also stuck his foot out. Pain went through my body as I fell to the cement. I heard a cracking noise.  
  
I hope that wasn't another rib. 


	3. Another Prank War

Notes: I'm a wrestling fan. I have this tape where Ricky Morton was 'Tarred and Feathered' by cooking oil and feathers. Somehow, I think it would be funny as a prank. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I named many the Varsity players and gave them their own personalities such as Joey Hart and Mikah Riley. Disney may have given them last names but I claim the personality I give them.  
  
Another Prank War  
  
School went a lot better the rest of the week. Though walking around with two broken ribs and a cracked one was very painful. The Riley brothers were mad at me because Wilson had seen Rick trip me, so again Rick was chewed out.   
  
There was no hiding the fact that I cracked another rib when I got back to the dorm that night. I was hurting so badly I couldn't even walk straight. Averman looked at me and grabbed the phone. He quickly called the school nurse. I don't remember much of the trip to the hospital for x-rays. The cracking had been another rib. Wilson was not pleased to say the least about my cracking a rib.  
  
Mrs. Michaels spared Rhonda and my sanity by switching Guy with a freshman named Martin Smith. After that, Drama became fun. I think I now know why Tina loves it so much. My group is good. Rhonda may be shy, but she's a pretty good actress. Our scene was coming along well also. I had a part where I wouldn't have to move around too much.  
  
Friday both teams had home games. As usual, Varsity watched the JV game. I was sitting with Joey, Keith, and Chris who had come by for the game. The Riley's haven't shown up yet. That could only mean trouble. I saw Josh take a seat a few rows down from us. He was with a group that I recognized as being a part of the golf team.  
  
Tina made her way up to us. Joey moved over so she could sit next to me. I kissed her cheek. "Nice jacket." She said with a grin. I forgot I was wearing a letterman's jacket. Wilson had given it to me at the last minute practice we had this afternoon. I had to miss drama and history. I don't know why I had to miss classes. I couldn't play yet. I still wasn't quite comfortable in the jacket. I thought those were given out at the end of the year.  
  
The game started. I still remembered the unofficial rule about not cheering for JV. Luckily, that rule seems to have been dropped. I clapped along with most of the Varsity team.   
  
The school we were playing against was Blake. Hopefully there wouldn't be a repeat of last year for JV. I'd been watching JV practice and I know that they won't let Blake score nine goals in one period.   
  
Halfway through the third period Mikah and Rick came and sat with us. I noticed Keith was staring at them nervously. Now I know that they were up to something. I told Averman that Rick's mad about being knocked down from sole captain. I guess we get another prank war this year. I hated last years.  
  
JV played well this time. They ended up beating Blake 2-0. While Varsity went to get dressed for the game, I sat with Chris and Tina. "How are the ribs?" Christina asked.  
  
"Very sore. Riley tripping me Tuesday didn't help. I'm out for another two weeks." I said. I looked towards the exit of the JV locker room. "Oh no." I muttered. It looked like JV had been tarred and feathered. I hope they didn't think I had anything to do with that. "I knew the Riley's were up to something." I said to Tina and Chris.  
  
The whole rink was laughing at the Ducks. I sighed as I watched the Ducks run out of there. I wish I could go after them.  
  
The Varsity game went it's per usual 8-0.   
  
I heard booing from behind me. I turned around and saw Averman, Guy, Goldberg, Terry, Fulton, and Portman standing there completely clean of feathers and cooking oil. I gave them a look that I hope translated to that I didn't know. They walked down to where we were sitting. "I swear I didn't know." I said to them.  
  
"We believe you." Terry said. "For your sake we won't tell you what the others are doing."  
  
I nodded gratefully. "Congrats on the win."   
  
Varsity came out looking mad enough to break something. The other Ducks moved away. Chris and Tina helped me up.  
  
The rest of Varsity was walking right up to us and then walked right past us. I turned around and saw Rick standing nose to nose with Portman. I could hear them. "The frogs were not funny." Frogs? Well that was different. Okay now I was curious about what they had done with the frogs. He continued. "They are all over the place!"   
  
I tried not to laugh. If I laughed, they might think I had something to do with it. Riley turned around to face me. "You know about this?" He asked taking a step closer.  
  
Keith got between us. "Rick that's crazy and you know it. Leave Adam alone. Or I will inform Wilson that you were responsible for tarring and feathering the Ducks. Got it?" Rick nodded. I'm sure he understood the ramifications if Wilson knew that. He'd be off the team. Almost tempting to go tell Wilson that but it's not worth being killed over. 


	4. With Friends like Those

Notes: I could not remember the actual name of the second book I listed. I did a paper on it for Junior English, which was six years ago. Actually, it was when they combined US History with Junior English. Yeah, yeah Adam's a sophomore but why not? Also I never read Schindler's List. My introduction of Josh this chapter. You all get to know who he is. I'm writing the Duckies a bit harsh but they seemed so mean (Can't think of the right word) in D3. Why would they change now? I'm also thinking of writing this as a series. How's this for a title of a series: Surviving High School. Maybe two other fics one for junior year and one for senior year. Yeah I know Star and Vic are doing that with the Queertet series but this isn't anything like that series.  
  
With Friends like Those   
  
The next Friday I headed for the library. The teams were away at a game but I talked Wilson into letting me stay behind. I had to start a paper that was due next month for English. Comparing two books from two different historical novels. That'll teach me for taking honors English. I was comparing Schindler's List to this book named Ellie. With being on the sidelines, I was able to read all of Ellie and part of Schindler's list. I was planning to find a nice corner in the library and work on part of the paper. I could have worked on it in the dorm but I decided not to. I had a laptop after all.  
  
I was so wrapped up in typing that I didn't notice someone sit down in a chair at the other end of the table. I turned around when I heard a thump. It was Josh. He had placed a stack of books on the table. I went back to typing.  
  
I read Schindler's List for almost an hour and decided to take a break. I looked over at Josh who was flipping through a large hardback book.   
  
He sighed and closed the book. He looked over at me now noticing he wasn't the only one at the table I think. "Shouldn't you be at a hockey game?" He asked me.  
  
"Working on a paper for English sounded better then sitting in the stands wishing I was playing." I looked around. We were the only people in the library. I don't think the librarian would care if we talked.  
  
"How long you out for?"  
  
"A couple more weeks. I get to play again in time for the JV/Varsity game. What a game to come back to."  
  
"Connie told me about last years. I didn't go last year. I'm not much of a hockey fan. Did you know she's actually thinking of quitting hockey?"  
  
"Connie? No."  
  
"She lost all her Duck friends. She said Julie's the only one that will talk to her. I don't know Guy but it seems cruel for everyone to be mean to her."  
  
"I've been pretty much out of the loop with the Ducks before school started. I spent the summer in Edina or in Saint Paul with Tina. I heard about it when we started practicing for the exhibition game."  
  
"I wish they wouldn't hate Connie so much. I really like her. I understand Guy being mad at me but the others?"  
  
"I really don't know why the others hate you. I guess they are used to Guy and Connie being together. Tight knit group."  
  
"Okay then why do you hate me?"  
  
I was puzzled by that question. I didn't even know the guy. "I don't hate you. I don't know you. I think I sympathize with Connie because I went through it last year when I was on Varsity."  
  
There was a clearing of the throat behind us. We turned around to see the librarian glaring down at us. I smile sheepishly at her.   
  
We went back to our homework. I'd ask the Ducks about what Josh and I just discussed. 


	5. Paying a Price

Notes: Meme you are not losing your mind. That was my fault for typing the wrong name in the second chapter. His name is Josh not Jake. Some of that was the original prologue of this fic. I just never changed the name. Amanda this isn't really a romance fic. That's just the underlying factor in the fic. You have Jake/Connie, Adam/Tina, Charlie/Linda (Not that the third one matters!). Romance is very secondary. Angst always first right? Heck who knows what will be the underlying factors of the second and third fics in this series Surviving High School? Don't mind the chapter name. It has nothing to do with the real direction of the fic. It's going somewhere! One last night I liked All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and hated Ace Ventura but I did the opposite in this chapter.   
  
Important warning: Things get a bit rough here. It's been building since chapter two. Well it could be said that this has been building since Falling Out of Reach. Mild violence in this chapter.   
  
Paying a Price  
  
I walked into my dorm later that night. Averman was studying. "You guys win?" I asked as I put my laptop down on the desk.  
  
"Yeah both teams did." He said not looking up from the book.  
  
I left the dorm and headed to Charlie and Guy's dorm. I knocked on the door. Charlie answered it. I looked around and noticed Guy wasn't there. That was good.   
  
"I wanted to ask you something." I said. He nodded indicating for me to ask. "What's up with you and Connie? I mean all of the Ducks."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you guys are treating her like the enemy."  
  
"Come on Banks you know why. She broke Guy's heart when she dumped him for Walker."  
  
"You don't even know Josh. How do you know that Connie's not happier with him?"  
Well that was about the most wrong thing I could have said. I was definitely glad Guy wasn't here because Charlie looked like he was going to blow his top. I tried a different approach. "I've talked to Josh. He seems to really like Connie. Let them be."  
  
"She's not the only one avoiding people you know."  
  
Time to throw something back at him. I knew this would really make him either mad or think about it. "Ducks fly together huh?"  
  
Yep I was right about it. It made him mad. "You are going to keep using that aren't you?" He asked. "We can't keep apologizing for last year Banks!"  
  
"It's not about me Charlie! Don't drop Connie just because she's not dating Guy. She's been a Duck for five years. That should mean something." I said and started to leave the room. I turned around to face Guy. I hadn't even realized he had entered. He was glaring at me. I walked out of the dorm quickly.  
  
That sure didn't help things. I saw the other Ducks standing in the hallway looking at me. Maybe that conversation was a bit loud. Connie smiled at me gratefully.  
  
I walked back to Averman and my dorm. He didn't say anything to me. Hopefully I helped the situation. I took a painkiller. That 'fight' did nothing to help the pain from my ribs.   
  
***  
"Remind me why I'm going to see this?" I asked Tina the next day. We walked from her dorm to the bus stop.   
  
"Because you love me?"   
  
I rolled my eyes. I guess there was no beating that logic. She had called me this morning asking me to go to this movie with her. I had no trouble going to a movie with her it was just the movie she had picked out. She wanted to go see All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. "Why can't we Ace Ventura?"  
  
"Because it sounds stupid. Come on. Who doesn't like cartoons huh?"  
  
"Uh me." I said. "Why don't you take Janice?" Janice was her ten-year-old sister.  
  
"She's visiting our father."   
  
"Hey why don't we go see both? It's Saturday and it's not like either of us have anything to do. We can go to the theater in Mall of America. I get to suffer through yours and you can suffer through mine." I grinned.  
  
Tina sighed and then grinned too. "Sounds fair to me."  
  
***  
I must admit I didn't mind All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 as much as I thought I would. Though I think Tina and I were the oldest non-adults there. I don't know if Tina liked Ace Ventura or not. She did laugh a few times but she didn't say she liked it or not.   
  
As we walked to the bus stop I felt someone grab me by the arm. I tried to pull myself away but I was pulled into an alley. Someone hit me in the head causing me to fall. I heard Tina scream. I struggled back to my feet. They tried to hit me in midsection but I blocked them. They stomped on my hand a few times.  
  
As they started punching me in the face, I got a good look at who it was.  
  
I realized just how far Riley would go to get revenge.  
  
Cole jumped up when he heard someone coming leaving me lying on the ground. Tina kneeled next to me. Averman stood there looking from me to Cole and his two friends running away before yelling for someone. I didn't hear whom he was calling for as I blacked out.  
  
***  
Notes: Better explanation next chapter. Weird chapter I know. A bit overdone in ficdom probably but there's a reason why. I'll understand if you hated it. But this has been brewing since freshmen year remember? Oh well roses and thorns much appreciated. 


	6. Mess With One Duck

Notes: To clear up confusion the last chapter was called at one time: This is Going Nowhere but I changed it and forgot to take that out of the last notes. Argh those notes of last chapter should say Josh/Connie. Talk about not paying attention to what I'm typing! Meme nah I already gave him brain damage in my fic Fragmented Mind. One of my favorite Power Ranger episodes of all time is King for a Day. There's a quote in the second part of the episode that Jason, the Gold Ranger, says that goes something like this: You mess with one Ranger you better be willing to take on the whole team. That's the basis of the chapter name. Just changed it from Ranger to Duck. Power Rangers was the first fandom I started reading and writing in. I haven't finished a PR fic in a year but I still enjoy thinking about the series.  
  
Mess With One Duck  
  
When I came to, I was in the back of an ambulance. A medic was standing over me. "You're going to be fine." He told me. "Sore for a few days but fine. A slightly sprained wrist too."  
  
I looked down. My wrist was wrapped in an ace bandage. Of course, it was the right one. "That's nothing new." I said meaning being sore as I sat up.   
  
The medic helped me out of the ambulance. I found Averman, Tina, and two people who I think are Averman's cousins standing there waiting. Made sense I guess. Averman's uncle owned the Movie Theater in the mall.  
  
"You okay?" Averman asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Thanks for coming." I said to Averman and his cousins.  
  
"I heard someone scream." Averman explained. "What's Cole's problem?"  
  
"Riley holds a grudge way too long." I said as we started walking to the bus stop. "He's been mad at me since last year. He thinks I was the one who told the Dean that he was responsible for the pranks."  
  
"Scooter did didn't he?" Tina asked. She had been my sounding board this summer about everything that happened last year.  
  
"Yeah but Riley doesn't know that." I said sitting on the bench in the bus shelter. The bus would be there in about five minutes.  
  
Averman and his cousins stayed there until the bus arrived then Averman went on the bus with us. His cousins left.   
  
They took seats next to each other. "I can just imagine Wilson's reaction when he finds out I sprained my wrist. Last year he thought I was a basket case, now he'll think I'm injury prone."  
  
"But you are injury prone." Averman said. Well he was right about that.  
  
When we got back to Eden Hall, we ran into Charlie and Portman. "I'll see you later." Tina said as she headed for her dorm.  
  
"What happened to you?" Portman asked after seeing the bruises that covered my face.  
  
"What happened to your wrist?" Charlie said at the same time. Guess that means he forgot about the fight yesterday.  
  
"Cole and two friends attacked me when Tina and I were walking to the bus stop. Averman came so they weren't able to do too much damage." I explained.  
  
"Come on." Charlie said.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"To talk to Hawkinson."  
  
When we got to the Varsity dorms, we found Keith alone in his dorm. He took one look at me and ushered us in. "Riley?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Cole."  
  
"Damn." Keith muttered. "You tell Wilson yet?"  
  
"No just got back." I said. Sitting down in a chair. "I know Riley was responsible."  
  
"Of course he was. I want him off the team as much as you do but we can't do a thing about it. Wilson makes that decision."  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Riley stepped in. "Hey Keith..." He stopped when he saw us there "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Banks is a member of Varsity Rick. Or did you forget." Keith said.   
  
"No I didn't forget." He looked at me. "I see you ran into a few friends of mine."  
  
"Don't touch him again or you'll be facing us." Portman said.  
  
"That doesn't scare me." Riley said. He had the smuggest expression on his face.  
  
That made what happened next even more priceless.  
  
Standing behind Riley was Coach Wilson. And I think he heard everything. 


	7. Riley’s Fate

Notes: I am writing Mikah a bit different in this fic. I kind of write him as an a-hole in   
my Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series. But in this fic he shows he's not just a   
spoiled little rich boy, as you will see.  
  
Riley's Fate  
  
Wilson looked like he was going to explode. But it wasn't to be. "Averman, Banks,   
Hawkinson, and Riley come with me. Conway have Tina Johanson meet us at the Dean's   
office." He said and walked out the door.  
  
Averman looked shocked that Wilson wanted to talk to him. Riley exhaled slowly and   
walked out. The rest of us followed them. Charlie went to find Tina and Portman   
walked back to the JV dorms to tell the others.  
  
We ended up at the Dean's office. Riley turned a shade of white upon seeing where we   
were. He knew he was in deep trouble. The Dean looked shocked when he saw the five   
of us enter. "Coach Wilson what's the problem?"  
  
"It would seem that Rick Riley had Adam Banks attacked."  
  
"Is that true Mr. Banks?" Dean asked me. I nodded. "What do you have to say Mr.   
Riley?"  
  
"I want my father here." Was Riley's only response.   
  
Dean Buckley reached over and pressed the intercom button. "Ms. Jacobs call Tom Riley   
and tell him I need to see him right away." He turned his attention back to us. "Why are   
Mr. Averman and Mr. Hawkinson here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
There was a knock on the door and in stepped Tina. "You wanted me here Coach   
Wilson?"  
  
"Yes thank you for coming Tina." Wilson said. Wilson knew Tina a little bit because   
she kept me company during many the practices I watched.  
  
"That brings me back to my question. Why are they here Coach Wilson?" Dean Buckley   
said.  
  
"Averman and Tina saw it happen." I spoke up.  
  
Dean asked Rick a few questions but he refused to answer until his father came in. After   
ten minutes of watching this go nowhere, Mr. Riley stepped into the room. "What's   
going on?" He demanded.  
  
"Your son had Banks attacked." Dean said.   
  
"That's preposterous. My son would never do such a thing." Tom said folding his arms   
across his chest.  
  
"I heard him admit it with my own ears Tom." Wilson said. "This isn't the first time   
Rick's gotten in trouble. He was on probation. This is far more serious isn't it Dean?"  
  
"Very serious. In one week, we will have a meeting to decide Rick Riley's future at   
Eden Hall. Until then Rick is suspended from school."  
  
***  
It seemed like things between the Ducks and Connie started to settle down. None of   
them talked to Josh though. He was still in their eyes the enemy. Charlie and I ironed   
out our differences, again. I hope this doesn't turn out to be a yearly thing! My ribs were   
feeling a lot better. If it weren't for the sprained wrist, I'd be playing next week.   
  
I dreaded Saturday. Riley would be finally getting what he deserved or at least we hoped.   
Mikah's turned a lot quieter without his big brother on the team. I don't think he sides   
with his brother.  
  
I was sitting in the stands watching JV practice when Mikah came up to Keith and I.   
Keith was watching too. Or as he put it 'scouting'. The big JV/Varsity game was in   
three weeks. I'd be playing in it. Barring any other injuries, I seem to collect.  
  
He looked at us so nervously. "I just want you to know I'm sorry for Rick. He's so mad   
about not graduating last year. I don't agree with what he did. And if he is expelled, he   
deserves it. Maybe we can all be friends?" He asked nervously.  
  
I looked at Keith. He knew Mikah better then I did. "Sure." He said. "You gotta stop   
acting like your brother. But I know you so I know you are telling the truth."  
  
I'm more of the cautious type. I'd wait to see what was going on first. After all   
tomorrow's the big meeting.  
  
***  
The next day all of the JV and Varsity players were in the boardroom. I looked around at   
the people that were going to make the decision. The Dean did a good job of keeping it   
impartial. None of them was board members.  
  
My father and brother were there. Jeffrey wants to specialize in Sports Law so he   
thought this would give him a better understanding. My mother was at home but she had   
sent her best. My former coach, Bombay, was there along with Mrs. Conway and a few   
other Duck parents. Of course, Orion was there.  
  
I noticed Josh was standing close to Connie. I think they were holding hands. I don't   
think the others noticed.  
  
Tina was holding my left hand and squeezed it a few times. What was taking them so   
long to decide? Tina, Averman, one of Averman's cousins, Charlie, Cole, Portman,   
Keith, Rick, and I had all spoken. So much for loyalty. Cole had admitted that Rick had   
paid him to attack me.  
  
They came in. I held my breath in anticipation.  
  
"This group has made their decision. Rick Riley is hereby expelled from Eden Hall." 


	8. A Warning (Real chapter just the name of...

Notes: New summary. It just didn't want to be going in the original direction. Sorry about the continued change of names. I like this one better. I had really been contemplating it. I don't see the need to change the name. So it's staying. Short chapter but it gets the new summary's point across quite well.  
  
A Warning   
  
We were so happy that Riley was expelled that we decided to celebrate. Most of the Varsity team decided to come celebrate also. No one protested that Josh came. Well not aloud anyway.  
  
We went to Mickey's Diner to celebrate. That's the place where Tina and I went on our first date. Charlie's mother wasn't on duty but the waitress there did know Charlie well.   
  
"I take it that the decision was good?" She asked as she led us to some tables in the back.  
  
"Very good. He was expelled." Charlie answered her. I guess she knew about the meeting. Probably from Charlie's mother. "My mom said she'll be here in a half hour."  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration. Soda's on the house." She said. We all gave her our orders and she left.  
  
When the soda's came Keith said, "I'd like to propose a test. To Eden Hall hockey teams. Without Rick we'll be united." We all toasted to that. This year was starting to look up.  
  
***  
When Averman and I entered our dorm later that day we found an envelope on my bed. It was addressed to Varsity Duck. I frowned at that.   
  
I opened it and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Banksie" I paused. I already didn't like this note. I finally got everyone to stop calling me that.   
  
"You and the rest of the Ducks messed with the wrong people last year. Don't think we've forgotten about it. Enjoy Varsity while you still can.  
  
Signed  
The ignored."  
  
"We should show this to Charlie." Averman said taking the note from me. I followed him to Guy and Charlie's dorm. We found them both in there. Averman handed it to Charlie whom read it and then handed it to Guy.  
  
"Let's get the others and figure this out." Charlie said. "It's probably from Riley still mad." 


	9. Dangerous Situation

Notes: I have this fic so planned out. There's a bunch of twists that it takes. The note from last chapter is very important. Think about the movie D3. Something's said at the beginning of the first day that's important to figuring this fic out. Random hints but who's to say they are what they look like?  
  
Dangerous Situation  
  
A few days later I was sitting in the library helping Terry with Algebra. I hate math, but I aced that class last year. JV didn't have practice because Orion's daughter, Dawn, had a doctor's appointment.   
  
None of us knew what to do about the note. It was pointless to take it to someone. We had no proof that it was Rick. Someone also pointed out, I think it was Joey, that Riley wouldn't have had time to put the note in my dorm without anyone noticing. So now I was on the lookout for some group of people that didn't want me on Varsity. This really could mean all of Varsity.  
  
"I've been thinking about the note." Charlie said as he sat down next to us.  
  
"Join the club." I mumbled. This whole situation was wearing me down.  
  
"Think about something. We already know that Riley doing it isn't possible but who could go into your dorm without anyone being suspicious." Charlie said.  
  
"Averman but I doubt he put it there."  
  
"I agree but you are on the right track. I mean we go in and out of each other's dorms without even giving it a second thought. So if one of us went in there and put the note there no one would be suspicious." Charlie said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"So you think one of the Ducks is a part of this?" Terry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe someone jealous that Banks made Varsity."   
  
I sighed. It figured. Now we didn't just have to worry about some unknown group calling themselves the Ignored now we have to worry about a traitor in our group. I just hope Charlie's wrong.   
  
***  
I walked to practice the next day. I was going to be playing for the first time since the exhibition game. I found the locker room empty. I was a bit early. My locker was the same one I had last year when I was on Varsity for a couple weeks. With everything that was happening, I was afraid to open the locker. The prank war between JV/Varsity had been called off, but you never know.  
  
I opened the locker. I jumped back. There was red liquid all over it. I knew it wasn't real blood of course, but it was still scary. 'Come on Adam. Don't let them scare you!' I chastised myself.   
  
Joey came into the locker room at that moment. "Hey Adam. I didn't know you were playing again yet." He looked at my locker. "Yuck. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. It was this way when I came in."  
  
"Better tell Wilson." He said and went over to his own locker, which was clean.  
  
I walked out of the locker room and over to Wilson's office. The door was open. "Come in Adam." He called when he saw me. I stepped in. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Someone poured red liquid all over my locker."  
  
"I thought this prank war was over!"   
  
"So did I."  
  
"There are some extra practice jerseys in the equipment locker. We'll see if your things can be cleaned. If not we can always get you new ones."  
  
"Thank you Coach." I said and walked out of his office. I found a practice jersey and pants my size. I put my clothes in an unused locker. What sent a shiver down my spine was the number on the back of the practice jersey. Number nine. My Hawk number and Jesse's number. I don't believe in signs but this was worrying me.  
  
I joined the others on the ice. I found myself feeling as if I had never been hurt. Last year I hated Varsity practice, today I'm enjoying it. After practice, I found my things unharmed. I changed quickly and went to watch the JV practice. I didn't see Josh. Practice went like usual. We decided not to let on that we suspected one of the Ducks were a part of the note. Tina said she was worried about me. I was a bit worried myself.  
  
After practice, I walked out of the rink with Averman. I saw Josh walk around the corner. He was sporting a black eye.  
  
"What happened to you? I asked him.  
  
"Someone punched me. I couldn't tell who it was. They told me to stay away from Connie. I didn't know that the Ducks were that serious!" I exchanged looks with Averman. Could one of the Ducks do that? But then again, we did think that one of the Ducks was responsible for the threatening note I got.  
  
When did everything get so serious? When did I have to fear for my own safety? This was worse then last year.  
  
When I got back to my dorm, I wasn't surprised that there was another note.  
  
It said:  
  
Hi Banksie!  
  
Enjoy our little surprise? Better keep watching your back. You don't know who we are, but you should.  
  
The ignored  
  
In the envelope was something broken. I wasn't sure what it was.  
  
I showed it to Averman. That was when I looked at my desk, where my laptop should have been. Instead of a laptop, there was a heap of parts. "They broke my laptop."  
  
"They what?" Averman asked looking up from the note.  
  
"They broke my laptop." I repeated. "Look at it."  
  
He looked. "Oh man. Whoever's doing this is crazy. What does your laptop have to do with you being on Varsity?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out." I reached for the telephone. I think it was time to get some parental advice.  
  
"Banks residence." Martha said.  
  
"Martha? This is Adam. Is my father home?"  
  
"Oh hello Adam. He just walked through the door. Let me go get him."  
  
A few minutes later my dad came on the line. "Adam?"  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Everything all right at school? I thought things would have calmed down with Rick Riley being expelled."  
  
  
"No dad everything is not all right." Then I told him everything that had been happening the last couple of days.  
  
"They broke your laptop? And poured red paint all over your locker? Adam Eden Hall might not be the safest place for you. Why don't you come home for a few days and let the school figure out whose behind these threats. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up before I could say anything.  
  
Averman looked at my expectantly. He had gone to get Charlie but instead came back with the Bash Brothers.  
  
"My dad thinks it might be better if I went home for a few days. I think he's right." I informed them while pulling out a suitcase.  
  
"Banks you can't let them scare you away!" Fulton said in a very loud voice. I think the whole hall heard him.  
  
"They are coming into my dorm. You know as well as I do that these dorms don't have locks." I tossed more things into my suitcase. "I'll be back in a few days."   
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Portman opened it. The Dean was standing there. He looked the room over. His eyes fell on what was left of my laptop. "Adam your father called me. I can see that there is a problem. You leaving for a few days might help. Can I see the notes?" I handed him both notes. He looked at them and then took what was left of my laptop out of the room. "I'm sure the police will need to look at this stuff. I'm going to have Wilson not touch your locker. Good day." He said and walked out the door.  
  
I finished packing and put the suitcase down next to the door. Now I had to tell Tina. Portman and Fulton insisted on coming with me. Her dorm wasn't that far. I knocked on it. Her roommate, Diana Silver, opened it and let us in. Connie and Julie were there.  
  
"Hey guys." Julie said. "What's going on?"  
  
"I came to talk to Tina but I guess I can tell all of you too. I'm leaving Eden Hall for a few days. Someone broke my laptop and spilled red liquid all over my locker this time. My dad and the Dean both think it's a good idea."  
  
"Oh Adam." Tina said and hugged me.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days." I told her. I started to turn around and stopped for a second. There was something strange about the expression on Connie's face. But I couldn't figure out what.  
  
***  
Notes: If Jewel is ever in your town go see her! She puts on an awesome show. That's where I wrote most of this chapter and the next chapter. 


	10. Home is Better Then School

Notes: If anyone knows Dean Buckley's first name let me know.   
  
Home is Better Then School  
  
Before I left with my father, the Dean came up to us. "I will inform Adam's teachers. I should have all of his homework assignments together by noon tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Richard. I will be by in the afternoon then." I followed dad out to the car after kissing Tina.  
  
It was a quiet ride home. I don't think either of us knew what to say.  
  
"I haven't told your mother yet." Dad said as soon as we reached home.  
  
My mother gave me a hug when I entered the house. "What a pleasant surprise." Then she noticed dad carrying my suitcase. "What's going on?"  
  
As my dad began to explain what happened, I looked at my mother. She hadn't begun to show yet. But she probably would soon. Her smile quickly disappeared when my dad finished.  
  
'Phil who would do this to Adam? It's not that Riley kid is it?"  
  
"We don't know but I don't think so. He would have been spotted in the dorm hallways." I said.  
  
Mom sighed. I knew this was hard on her. "Well why don't you go to your room and settle in. Martha's making lasagna for dinner. There will be enough."  
  
I went upstairs to my room. It was the same as I had left it a few weeks ago. I fingered Jesse and my gold medals that were hanging on my bulletin board. I had brought Jesse's jersey with me to Eden Hall. I should have brought it home with me. What if something happened to it? They had no problem with destroying my laptop. This, unlike the laptop, is irreplaceable. I had better call Averman to tell him to give it to the dean so dad can pick it up tomorrow. Along with the journal.  
  
***  
I slept in the next morning. I never did that at Eden Hall. Not even on weekends. When I went down for breakfast, my parents had already left for work.  
  
Martha put a plate of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns down in front of me. "Your father told me to tell you that he'll be by around two thirty with your homework."  
  
"Thank you Martha." I said.  
  
After breakfast, I went for a swim in our indoor pool. I did lap after lap until my still not quite healed body protested. Then I laid in one of the lounge chairs and actually fell asleep. My dad had been the one to wake me.  
  
"Adam your homework and other things are on the counter. I'm going back to work. Get something productive done okay?" He asked and smiled. He left.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and found all of my schoolbooks there. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found the jersey and journal also there.  
  
Averman even left me a note. It said: Didn't know Jesse had a journal! Good thinking of having that with you. See you when you get back. Averman  
  
I like to read Jesse's journal when I'm starting to feel depressed. It reminds me that I have close friends here. I took the things upstairs and did all of my homework for the rest of the day. I figure if I get it finished now I can relax and try to figure out what's going on.  
  
***  
The next day I received a phone call from Tina. I talked to her for a bout ten minutes. She said nothing's happened at Eden Hall, and that she missed me. I felt better after hanging up.  
  
That afternoon while I was sitting by the lake, two detectives came to talk to me.  
  
"Adam Banks?" One of them asked. I nodded. "I'm Detective Lewis and this is my partner Detective Hamilton. We are here to ask you a few questions. Your mother is here."  
  
I followed them into the living room. We all took seats. My mother sat next to me. The detectives sat across from us.  
  
"How long have you been getting these notes?" Detective Hamilton asked.  
  
"For a few days. They only left me two notes and a broken laptop. Oh and a red liquid filled locker."  
  
They both nodded. "Do you know why they would do this?" Detective Hamilton asked.  
  
"Well my friends and I haven't been that welcomed at Eden Hall. Maybe it's a Varsity fan."  
  
Detective Lewis looked down at his notes and frowned. "But according to your Dean you are on the Varsity team."  
  
"Did the Dean tell you what Rick Riley did?" My mother asked.  
  
"Yes. We are checking everything. We are going to go talk to him after this." Detective Hamilton answered her.   
  
"It could just simply be another prank war." Detective Lewis said. "I used to go to that school. The prank war between Varsity and JV was huge even then."  
  
"Breaking someone's laptop is not a prank." My mother said.  
  
"You're right." Detective Hamilton said. They asked me a few questions and left.  
  
I didn't think that conversation really helped anything. 


	11. Spinning Out of Control

Notes: I am having the worst day. Therefore, I decided to screw up Adam's life real bad. Actually I wrote this chapter before I nudged (or goosed according to someone else in a chat room) a mailbox. I wrote it while being on duty. Such a boring thing to do especially when the other officer on duty doesn't show up. Tada! It's what you've all been waiting for. Something's may not make sense in this chapter. But I did say in chapter 9 that some hints were not what they may seem.   
  
Spinning Out of Control  
  
I found being at home to be boring after awhile. Not that I enjoyed school that much. The dean called a few days later saying I could come back Monday. He thinks he has the solution. Locks.   
  
Sunday afternoon my dad asked me to straighten up his home office while he and mom went shopping for baby stuff. A few years after I was born, my parents gave away all my baby things figuring they weren't going to have another child. Now that my mother was, they had to buy a crib, car seat, bottles, play pen, and other things. I was so bored I willingly agreed.  
  
While straightening up one of dad's drawers, I found a stack of Eden Hall newsletters. He's been getting them since Jeffrey went there. I have no idea why he still has the old ones.   
  
After straightening his office up, I took all the newsletters up to my room. Martha made my favorite lunch. She said she was grateful for all of my help. After I finished eating, I went back up to my room.  
  
I took the newest one and started thumbing through it. They were quarterly newsletters. This one had an article on the front page about the JV/Varsity exhibition game. There was even a blurb about my broken ribs. Elsewhere there was a list of the new Varsity players. I was the only JV player moved up of course, but people like Mikah and William Armstrong were given a special tryout. I was never sure why.  
  
I leafed through some other newsletters. I found one from the spring quarter of the year before we started attending Eden Hall. There was a list of the JV team. But what caught my attention were the names.  
  
They weren't the Ducks names.  
  
It had twelve names and mine. They were:  
  
William Armstrong  
Adam Banks  
Ian Brown  
Steven Dreyer  
Brendan Inez  
Tommy Johanson  
Brian McGill  
Nate Moore  
Fred Nickols  
Mikah Riley  
Daniel Stewart  
Nelson Waits  
  
Then at the bottom of the list was one name I hadn't expected. I felt sick when I saw it. Why didn't we know? We should have! Did she know? All those questions ran through my mind when I looked at the thirteenth name.  
  
There in black ink was the name Josh Walker.  
  
You know seeing Brian McGill's name there didn't even bother me. I wasn't surprised. I wasn't surprised to see my name there either. I was after all going there before we got the scholarships.  
  
I had to tell the others. I hurried downstairs. "Martha can you drive me to Eden Hall?"  
  
She looked up from her recipe book. "Sure Adam. But you know your parents will be home soon. They could take you."  
  
"It's urgent. There's something my friends need to know."  
  
"You know you could call them." She said. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.  
  
I mentally hit myself in the forehead. I hurried to the phone and tried to call a few of the Ducks. No one answered. Then I remembered that they liked to play in the rink on weekends. I looked over at Martha hopefully. She already had the keys in her hand.  
  
When I got to Eden Hall, I went straight into the rink.  
  
I was right. Someone was playing. But it wasn't the Ducks, and it wasn't Varsity either. If I had to guess, I'd say they were the ignored. I slipped back out of view. I could hear them.  
  
"Banks will be back Monday." I knew that voice. No oh no. I should have known. But why? I thought we were friends last year. Well that explained why he all of a sudden became nicer to me. Joey Hart I shouldn't have trusted you.  
  
"So when are we going to do the next step?" Oh God I knew that voice. It couldn't be. No not her!  
  
I must have said it aloud because Connie pointed in my direction. I started to back up quickly. I ran into someone. "You are a bit early for the party Adam." I turned around and I felt like my world shattered. I was looking at Tina and Terry. Tina had been the one to speak. McGill and Joey pulled me out onto the ice. This was my worst nightmare.  
  
"Why?" I asked Tina.  
  
"You and your friends kept my twin brother off JV."  
  
"Twin?" I asked. I was confused.  
  
"Yeah me." A guy said stepping forward.  
  
I turned to look at Connie. "Josh should have been moved up to Varsity and so should I."  
  
Terry spoke next. "You're the reason Jesse's dead."  
  
My life fell apart in less then two minutes. I felt ill. I tried to run out but they blocked my way. I hope someone comes soon to save me.  
  
I have no idea what they have planned for me. My arrival must have thrown them off. I didn't have ice skates on, so I couldn't move around that fast.  
  
God please send someone here to help me.  
  
God must have heard because I heard someone yell, "What's going on?" I turned around to see the rest of Varsity.  
  
"Meet the ignored." Josh said with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"You were a part of this?" Keith asked Joey in disbelief.  
  
I saw Mikah run out.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I should have been named captain!"  
  
No one stopped me as I moved to join Varsity.   
  
"You are crazy Joey!" Keith said. "If you had a problem with it, you should have told me! We've been best friends since 7th grade."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" A new voice yelled from behind me. It was Orion.  
  
"Nothing Coach." Terry said.  
  
"Well it sure looks like something Mr. Hall." Another voice said. That's when we all realized the Dean was there with a few teachers. I guess that's where Mikah had gone. "You on the ice come with me."  
  
They were all led away. My body sagged. Keith caught me before I could sink to the floor. He helped me over to the bleachers. "You okay?" I shook my head wordlessly. "William go get the Ducks. I think they are playing in the outside basketball court." He hurried to do so.  
  
I didn't really want to see the Ducks reaction to all of this. But I also didn't feel like moving. I guess I had no choice. 


	12. Well it Can’t Get Worse

Notes: Not done yet guys. Still a few things. Such as the baby Banks. And I gotta figure out where I go from here. The chapter name says it all.  
  
Well it Can't Get Worse  
  
The Ducks came running into the rink. I was crying now. Keith was talking to me but I ignored him.  
  
"What's going on?" Charlie asked coming up the bleachers. "Adam are you okay?"  
  
"Tina..." I couldn't finish. I wiped away some tears.   
  
"The Ignored were just here." Keith said.  
  
"What? Where are they now?" Portman asked. He looked like he was going to tear something apart.  
  
"Dean Buckley took them somewhere." Mikah said. "I swear they never told me anything Banks! If I had known..."  
  
"They didn't tell me anything either." William said quickly. Brendan nodded.  
  
I was too shaken up to tell them what happened. Keith and a few others told them what they had seen.   
  
I looked at Guy when they got to the part about Connie being there. He had gone white. He sat down on a bleacher. "I knew Connie was acting weird."  
  
"Terry and Connie." Fulton said. "What the heck is going on here?"  
  
I spoke up then. "Disgruntled hockey players." I whispered. "And the sister of one of them. I don't know why Terry..." I couldn't finish that sentence either. Why did this happen? Two people I became close to last year just betrayed me. Am I cursed or something?  
  
I didn't say anything else. I just stared at the ice blankly. I was grateful I never got any 'I told you so's' about Josh. I don't know how much time had passed when I heard a soft voice say "Adam." I looked up to see my parents. My mother hugged me tightly.   
  
"Richard called us. From what he can piece together they will all either be suspended or expelled. Depends on what the board thinks." My dad said. "Let's go home." He said pulling me up to my feet.  
  
I was so out of it I couldn't tell you anything that was said in the car on the way home. I'm sure my dad was cussing about this whole thing.  
  
The next thing I know it's the next day. I must have slept the whole rest of the day.   
  
I walked downstairs and found my mother drinking a cup of decaffeinated tea. "Good morning Adam." She said getting up to hug me. This pregnancy thing sure has made her emotional. "Glad to see you are out of shock." I stared at her blankly. "Never mind. The Dean called about ten minutes ago. They are having the board meeting tomorrow. They'll need you to talk."  
  
"Do I have to?"   
  
"You should. You were the one who found out who they were first. Adam I know this is tough with one being your ex-girlfriend but they'll need you to say something. Your father and I will both be there."   
  
Jeffrey came in and ruffled my hair. "Glad to see you're awake."  
  
"When did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"Last night. I'm going to back to school in a few minutes and will be back later. Good thing I don't have classes on Tuesday."  
  
"I should go to class." I said.  
  
"I don't know Adam. You wouldn't even talk when we brought you home yesterday. School will be tough. I bet information on what happened yesterday will be going around all day. The Dean already said it was okay for you to miss today."  
  
"I want to go." I said softly. "It couldn't be any worse then it already is."  
  
"Okay. Jeffrey could you drop him off?"  
  
"Sure. Get your stuff squirt." I think it shocked him that I didn't make a comment about that nickname.  
  
***  
When I got to school, I felt like everyone was staring at me. Diana walked right by me without saying anything. We hadn't really been friends before but we did say hi in the halls sometimes.  
  
The rest of the day was the same. Whispering and pointing and a lot of staring. At lunch, I sat down with the other Ducks. "I feel like an insect in Biology."  
  
"We've been trying to correct any rumor that we heard." Charlie said. "Guess it doesn't seem to be helping."  
  
"You hear about the meeting tomorrow?" Russ asked.  
  
"Yeah. My mom told me this morning." I said moving the food around on my plate but not eating it.  
  
"Banks can I talk to you?" Keith asked coming up to our table. I shrugged. We walked outside of the dining room where it was quiet. "Are you going to be at practice today?"  
  
I hadn't really thought about that. "I don't know."  
  
"Wilson said he'd understand if you didn't. What a mess huh?"  
  
"You have no idea." I said quietly.  
  
"Adam I know what you are going through sort of. My best friend of five years was a part of that. If you ever need someone to talk to let me know." He said and walked away. I went back to the dining room.  
  
I actually did go to practice. The locker room went quiet when I entered. I walked to my locker and changed. Practice went as I hoped it would. Like nothing ever happened.  
  
I didn't go to JV practice as I usually did. I went to the library. I wanted to find out something. The Dean had called me into his office during history class and told me what to expect.   
  
I needed to find something about the giving scholarships to the Ducks. There had to be something. The Dean told me there should be.   
  
I searched and searched and I think I might have found what I was looking for. 


	13. Figuring it Out

Notes: This chapter should clear up many questions. There's a much-needed 'discussion' between two characters. That will explain what the heck that meant. And you all get to see what Adam found. Ever thought about whom your original characters would look like? I was thinking of that while watching a Lifetime movie. I see Christina Banks being Kellie Martin (With blond hair. I think I've seen her with darker hair). Jeffrey Banks being Mark Paul Gossleer (with brown hair not the Zack look!) Sharon Banks being Joanna Kerns. Tina being Eliza Dushku. Josh being James Marsden. Just my own thoughts. Was bored and thought about it. Oh yeah you guys rock! Thirty-nine reviews. I feel spoiled. Two days until my DVDs are mailed!  
  
Figuring it Out  
  
I was sitting on the steps to the Varsity Dorm a couple days later. With all the problems that have been going on, Guy and I have been moved to the Varsity Dorm building. Guy was moved up to replace Joey.   
  
The meeting was yesterday. It went well. Well depending on whom you ask I guess. They were all suspended for two weeks and Connie, Terry, and Joey were all kicked off their hockey teams. Josh had been told that if he pulled anything else he'd be kicked off the golf team. This either meant Connie paid to go or left the school. I guess it depends on what the school decides on whether or not to give her a golf scholarship. I didn't know which. Haven't talked to her. Maybe that's the safe thing to do.  
  
I heard from Russ earlier that Terry's leaving to go back to New York. I was debating whether to go find him now or wait. I was going to give him Jesse's journal. He seemed to need it more then I did right now.  
  
I glanced at what I found the other day. It was sitting on the step on top of Jesse's journal. While in the Dean's office I asked why Jesse hadn't made the hockey team. He said something about there not being enough slots for all the hockey players. He said there was information in the library if I wanted to see it.  
  
It seemed that it was some kind of random decision on who to make the alternate. If one of us chose not to go, Jesse would get the spot on the team. I wonder if the Hall's knew that. I bet they did. I  
  
I was still debating on whether or not to go find Terry when I saw him walk around the corner. I had to know what Terry meant the other day. "Terry!" I called.   
  
He turned around to look at me. "What do you want?"   
  
"I heard you were leaving."   
  
"My parents were mad about what happened and decided I had to go back to New York."  
  
"Terry what happened since last year?" I asked. "You never said you blamed me for Jesse's death. Terry we talked about it a lot in emails."  
  
He looked like he was going to walk away but stopped. He turned around to face me. I saw the anger seem to leave his face for a second. "You know we went through your dorm room several times right?" I nodded. "Well I went in there once before I joined The Ignored. I can't remember what I was looking for. You were watching the Varsity practice and Averman was in detention I think. I saw Jesse's journal sitting on top of your desk. I picked it up. I knew it was Jesse's journal because I had seen him writing in it. Then I remembered Charlie saying that you had Jesse's jersey with you. I was so mad."  
  
"He left me those things..."  
  
"I know!" He said angrily. "I was jealous that he was closer to you then he was to me. You were the one who got the suicide note. You were the one he asked for while in the hospital. You were the one that got the journal. You were the one that got the jersey. He didn't leave me anything! I was his brother not you!" I was glad he didn't know about the other things Jesse had put in the box. "When I accidentally heard Connie and Josh's conversation about leaving the note on your bed I wanted to know more. I got involved in the group. I learned how everything was a set up. Tina. Riley. The notes. The broken laptop. The paint in your locker. I never found out what the setup was going to be. Then there you were at a meeting. We didn't know what to say to you. I said the first thing that popped in my mind."  
  
"It hurt to hear that." I said.  
  
He nodded briefly. "And then everyone seemed to show up at once. Now we are all going to be separated."   
  
I saw Mr. Hall standing in the parking lot waiting. "Here." I said to Terry handing him the journal.  
  
He looked at me wordlessly. Then walked away. He turned back around. "Better be careful." He said so quietly that I'm not sure if he was talking to himself or me.   
  
I hoped it wasn't a warning.  
  
***  
Notes: Hmm I think it's time to move on. JV/Varsity game next chapter. Then it'll start moving faster. Gonna get them through this sophomore even if it kills them. That was a joke btw. 


	14. Back to Normal?

Notes: When I was a sophomore in high school we read Lord of the Flies. My whole class hated that book. Now the Ducks get to read it.  
  
Back to Normal?  
  
I took my seat in English class. Mrs. Henderson was sitting at her desk reading over something. I hadn't paid attention in first period. Hope we didn't have something major due Monday. I really didn't have school on my mind. Today was the JV/Varsity game. It was also the first day back since 'The Ignored' was suspended. None of them look too happy.   
  
Mrs. Henderson started handing out copies of Lord of the Flies. There were a few groans. I'd seen the movie before. I didn't think it was that bad. There were a few sighs when she said we wouldn't start discussing it for a month.   
  
"I have thought of a project for you to do. I am breaking you into pairs. It was a random drawing." What was up with this school and random drawings? I wondered. I barely paid attention. Then she said "Tina Johanson and Guy Germaine." I looked at my roommate sympathetically. "Josh Walker and Adam Banks."   
  
What? She had to be kidding me. Now Guy was looking at me sympathetically. I wonder if we can get her to change this. Surely, she had heard about what happened. I thought the whole state knew by now.  
  
She must have realized what she did. "I'm changing those two. Guy Germaine and Adam Banks. And then Tina Johanson and Josh Walker."   
  
She explained the project and then let us get in our pairs.   
  
I think Guy was having the same problem as I was of concentrating today. Instead of talking about the project, we were talking about the hockey game. The game seemed to get people at school to stop talking about what happened since school started.   
  
A runner from the office came in and gave the teacher two notes. She handed them both to Guy and I. We were excused from afternoon classes for a last minute practice. Wilson seemed to like to do that when he was concerned about the game coming up. Guy was happy about it but I had missed so much school it's a wonder I'm passing all of my classes.   
  
I looked around the class. Connie was partnered with Luis Mendoza. That didn't seem to bother them. They were deep in conversation. Charlie was flirting with his girlfriend, Linda Chavez, but he was partnered with Russ. My gaze stopped at Josh and Tina. They were looking in my direction and talking. They saw me looking at them and they looked away.  
  
It's funny. After all that the group did, I still really missed Tina. We dated for about six months. I don't know when this group started but I really thought that she liked me. Why had I never heard of her twin brother before? I had met Janice several times and she seemed nice for a nine-year-old. I was happy when Mrs. Henderson changed the groups. I couldn't work with Josh and I don't know how well Guy and Tina would have worked together.   
  
After letting us talk for ten minutes, Mrs. Henderson started her lecture on Taming of the Shrew, which we just read. I was glad when the bell rang ending class. As I headed to Spanish, I realized why I should be glad that I was missing afternoon classes. I didn't have to go to Drama. Boy would that be drama Monday.  
  
***  
Guy and I were the first two in the locker room. Guy had Joey's old locker. I opened my locker and was met by a surprise. No red liquid this time. Jesse's journal sat on top of his team USA jersey. What was this a joke? Were they still at it?   
  
Keith walked in and saw me staring at my locker. "What's the matter?" He asked. I pointed at my locker. He raised an eyebrow.   
  
I found a note in the journal.  
  
Dear Adam,  
  
We thought you might want this back. Terry didn't want Jesse's jersey so I thought that maybe you'd like it. I'm sorry for what happened to you this year. Maybe it's best that Terry goes back to New York.  
  
Quint Hall  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I could concentrate on the game. I made sure to lock my locker before I went onto the ice. Can never be too careful.  
  
***  
The game sure felt different then last year and the exhibition game. Last year I was playing on the JV side as starting center. This year I started the game at right wing. Keith took the face-off and Mikah was on left wing.  
  
It went about the same as the previous games. It was held scoreless until the third period. However, unlike the previous games it had ended in a tie. I at least I survived the game without being injured. I think both teams felt good about the ending of the game. We all went to the locker rooms. I took a shower and quickly changed. I put the journal and jersey into my hockey bag.   
  
I headed back to my dorm. I spotted McGill and Steven Dreyer standing outside of the JV locker room. I walked past them without giving them a second thought. I don't think they had seen me anyway.   
  
When I got to my dorm, I showed the security guard my ID. Eden Hall really stepped up security. You couldn't step foot in the dorm building unless you belonged there and the dorm doors had electric locks.   
  
When I stepped into my dorm room, I found it empty. Guy had actually left the locker room before I did. My new laptop was still in one piece on my desk.   
  
I sat on my bed and started reading Lord of the Flies.  
  
Maybe things were now back to normal. 


	15. Afternoon Drama

Notes: Short chapter. This is more of an interlude. I felt like there had to be something done about a certain situation before I jump ahead to November. I'm basing Drama on what my Drama 1 class was in high school. I took every drama class in High School except for Film class.   
  
Afternoon Drama  
  
Guy and I entered Drama class Monday. Diana and Tina were talking at their desks. They both glared in our direction. I was definitely thinking of not taking Drama next semester.  
  
I wondered what Mrs. Michaels thought of Guy and i. Because of the meeting, Tina was kicked off the play. She was playing Shelby in Steel Magnolias. Rhonda was her understudy and took her place. I hadn't seen a practice in awhile so I didn't know how well Rhonda was doing in the role.   
  
Guy spoke what I had been wondering. "You think she'll fail us because Tina's off the play?"  
  
"I don't know. Hope not." I said.  
  
Mrs. Michaels looked over in our direction. I think she had heard what we said. After she started class, she said she wanted to speak to Guy and I into her office. "You missed class Friday so you need to know what we are working on. Set designing or costume designing. If you do set, designing you will have to make a miniature set. Costume designing is drawing three costumes from different time periods. The miniature set has to be based on a play." She handed us a sheet of paper explaining what we were to do. "I heard your question Guy. I am not holding it against you two. To be honest I think Rhonda makes a better Shelby."  
  
We thanked her and went back into the costumes. There were plays sitting in a stand. I picked up Brighten Beach Memoirs. Guy picked up Glass Menagerie.   
  
I looked up when I heard someone clearing their throat. I saw Tina standing in front of me. "What?" I asked.  
  
She looked nervous about something then she handed me something and walked away. I looked at it. It was a bracelet I had given her for her birthday. I hadn't even thought about it. I should give her the CD she had she given me for my birthday. I'd probably give the bracelet to my mother.  
  
Guy looked up from the play he was reading. He looked at me curiously. "She gave back the bracelet?" He asked. I nodded. "Hmm Connie and I never gave back gifts when we broke up."  
  
I shrugged. There was no point in dwelling on it.   
  
Mrs. Michaels left the classroom as she usually did. Eden Hall made the mistake of having StageCraft the same period as this. So she spent half the period with us, the other half in the auditorium with StageCraft. It was quiet for the first few moments until I saw Josh enter the classroom. Great. I elbowed Guy to get his attention. He looked up and frowned.  
  
Josh went over and started talking to Connie and they both left the room. It actually wasn't unusual for people to leave the class after Mrs. Michaels left. I don't think she even cared if she knew. Diana went with them but Tina stayed. She knew she had an obligation as teacher's aid.   
  
Brian McGill came in and actually started kissing Tina in the middle of the classroom.   
  
I just kept reminding that I shouldn't care because Tina broke up with me. Rhonda and Guy were both looking at me sympathetically.   
  
I am definitely not taking Drama next semester. 


	16. Horses and Ducks

Notes: This moves up a month or two. If you couldn't tell by the chapter name. My friend Jules came up with this chapter name. Sorry about the weird horse names. I have three myself. Pacer (Taycer), Joker, and Shylo. This was originally going to be one long chapter but I'm going to split it into two chapters.  
  
Horses and Ducks  
  
"Dang cake eater. I knew you were rich but I didn't know you lived in a mansion." Russ said as he, Julie, my father, and I entered my house the day before Thanksgiving.   
  
Russ and Julie were staying at my house for Thanksgiving. Originally, Julie was going to be spending Thanksgiving with Connie but that changed. Then I invited her to stay with us since Russ was already going to be staying there. She told her parents that my sister had invited her so they wouldn't object. My sister liked the idea for some reason. All of the out of state Ducks were staying with someone. Luis was staying at Goldberg's. Portman was staying at Fulton's. And Dwayne was staying at Averman's.  
  
"You've never been in here?" I asked puzzled. I could have sworn all of the Ducks had been in my house.  
  
"Nope." Russ said.  
  
"Me neither." Julie said.   
  
"Oh well then I'll have to give you a tour." I said with a grin. "Don't want you guys getting lost while you are here."  
  
"Adam is that you?" My mother called from upstairs.   
  
"Yes mom." I replied.  
  
She came down the stairs. She was definitely starting to show now. She gave me a hug. She turned to Julie and Russ. "I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I'm Sharon Banks."  
  
"I'm Russ Tyler and this is Julie Gaffney."  
  
"Thanks for inviting us to stay here." Julie said.  
  
"Oh no problem. Adam why don't you show them to their rooms?" She asked. "You two can leave your suitcases here. Jeffrey can take them up later."  
  
"Sure. Come on." I said leading them up the stairs. I gave them a short tour on the way. They were staying in our two biggest guestrooms. Julie's had her own large connecting bathroom. I didn't think Russ would mind sharing my bathroom.   
  
After they saw their rooms we went downstairs and then outside to continue the tour. "The pool's at the bottom floor. We've got tennis courts past the pond. The pond's over there." I pointed. "The stables are down there past the courts." I said pointing.  
  
Julie's face lit up. "You've got horses?"  
  
"Yeah. My mother and sister love riding. But since Chris is in California and my mother's pregnant, they aren't ridden much. We've got a stable hand working with the horses and stuff."   
  
"Would it be all right if I went riding sometime?" Julie asked nervously.   
  
"Chris would love it. I don't ride horses that much. My dad once said hockey was dangerous enough for me."  
  
"I'd believe that with how much you get injured." Russ said as we walked down to the stables.   
  
"Thanks a lot Russ."   
  
"Wow." Julie said as she looked at the horses. There were five total. Three Arabs and two quarter horses.   
  
"Their names are Ice, Mango, White Lightning, Jaded Sky, and Thunder." I said pointing to each horse in turn.  
  
"Mango's so pretty." Julie said.  
  
"That's Chris's horse. Thunder's supposedly my father's horse but he never rides. He always says he doesn't have the time. Jaded Sky's my mother's, White Lightning's my brother's, and Ice is mine."  
  
"Hello Adam!" A voice called from inside the barn. It was Mike the stable hand.  
  
"Hey Mike. These are my friends Julie and Russ. Julie wants to ride Mango."  
  
"Let me get him saddled up. You want me to saddle Ice for you?"  
  
"Sure. Could you saddle up White Lightning for Russ?"  
  
"Sure Adam." Mike said and went to do so.  
  
"White Lightning? Banks I've been on a horse before!" Protested Russ.  
  
"White Lightning's nothing like his name. He's pretty calm."  
  
We got onto our horses. Russ was very reluctant at first. We rode around the circled area. After awhile Russ relaxed and enjoyed himself.   
  
"Hey Russ you sure you've never been on a horse before?" Mike called from the barn. "You are a natural."  
  
"Thanks." Russ called back.  
  
"Having fun Julie?" I asked as I rode next to her.  
  
"Yes. Thunder's a great horse." Julie said patting her neck.  
  
"Call me biased but my favorite's Ice." I said patting her neck.   
  
"Russ seems to be having fun." She said looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah. We probably won't be able to get him off the horse." I laughed.  
  
"Yo Jules what are you doing on my horse?" A voice called. We all turned to see my sister and Keith standing there watching.  
  
I brought the horse to a halt and got off. I tied her up, went over, and hugged Chris. "I thought you were coming later."   
  
"I caught an early flight and Keith picked me up. Mom said you were out here."  
  
Julie and Russ came over with their horses. "Hey if you want to ride Mango..."  
  
"I was just teasing you Julie. Go right ahead and ride her. Keith and I are going to play a game of tennis." They walked off.  
  
"Don't think we'll see much of Christina this weekend." I said getting back on Ice. The others did the same.  
  
"Ducks on horses. What a concept." Keith called as he and Chris walked to the tennis courts.  
  
We walked the horses laughing hard. It'll probably be an interesting vacation. 


	17. Future Family

Notes: I've figured this fic out. Two more chapters left because well the fic ideas are kinda running down. But there is the junior year fic. After all, you can't have a series called Surviving High School without junior and senior years. Oh yes. We get to that secondary category someone keeps reminding me of. Don't know if it'll work. I'm not much of a shipper of that couple. Besides, I'm determined to keep this other couple somewhat together. Only shipper I'm committed to being is a Mulder/Scully one.   
  
Future Family  
  
It was Friday and everyone was coming today. I had invited all of the Ducks, with the exception of Connie of course, to come spend the day here. My parents didn't mind too much.  
  
Russ and Julie were already down in the pool. I was in the kitchen talking to Martha when the doorbell rang. I went and answered it. My first guests were there. Guy and Mikah. Mikah was staying with Guy. Mikah didn't want to spend Thanksgiving at home. His father still wasn't happy that he wouldn't support his own brother so he's staying with Guy. "Hey." I greeted them. "Julie and Russ are down at the pool. I said giving them quick directions.  
  
Chris came down the stairs. "Did I hear the doorbell?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah but it was Guy and Mikah not Keith."  
  
"Okay." She said wandering into the kitchen.   
  
When everyone had arrived, I went down to the pool. They had started a pool volleyball game. Jason Larson and Mikah were sitting on the edge of the pool. Jason had been going to Eden Hall and had been on the basketball team. Charlie found out he was there and talked Orion and Jason into letting him join the JV team to replace Guy. I haven't really talked to him since he joined the JV team. Right now, I could tell they both felt like outsiders. Who could blame them? They once were considered enemies.  
  
I sit down next to them. "You going to get in?" I asked. They both shrug. I jumped in and joined the volleyball game.   
  
I heard a big splash as Keith pushed Mikah and Jason into the water. We all turn around to watch them pull Keith in. My sister stood away from the pool laughing at her now wet boyfriend.   
  
"Chris you gonna join us?" Keith called.  
  
"I'll be back." She called.  
  
Jeffrey and his girlfriend Rhiannon Carlson chose that moment to come in. They looked at us as if we had completely lost our minds. Especially since Keith is fully dressed in the pool.   
  
I've met Rhiannon a few times and she seemed all right. She's kind of on the quiet side. "Adam is mom and dad home?" Jeffrey asked.   
  
"I don't know. I think they are at work." I answered.  
  
"See ya." Jeffrey said as he and Rhiannon left. Chris came through the door as they were going in.  
  
"Hey Banks." Guy said. "I didn't know you knew Rhiannon."  
  
"She's Jeffrey's girlfriend. Why?" I asked.   
  
"She's also Connie's cousin." Guy replied.   
  
"Oh." I said. Well there was a surprise.   
  
We swam for about an hour before everyone got tired of doing that. Then we went into the family room to watch movies on the big screen TV. Martha had popped us some popcorn and had soda out.  
  
While everyone was sitting there watching A Very Brady Sequel, I remembered my mother asked me to move a box out of the nursery. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I could hear Rhiannon and Jeffrey talk.  
  
"Jeff you know I like your family but what is up with all those teenagers in there?" Rhiannon asked. That was interesting. No one I knew of called Jeffrey Jeff. He kinda hates to be called that.  
  
"Those are all friends of Adam. He had them over for swimming and movie watching. Most of them have been friends for at least three years."  
  
"Will they be here for dinner?" She asked nervously.   
  
"Russ and Julie will. They are staying here until Monday." Jeffrey said. "Don't worry sweetie it'll be just fine."  
  
I stepped out of the room and walked downstairs as if I hadn't heard a thing. I wonder what they were talking about. I put the box into the garage and went back into the family room.   
  
***  
Later after the rest of the Ducks who weren't staying here went home, I met Julie outside of her room. She looked nice in the dress she was wearing. I don't know why she thought she had to dress up. It was just dinner. "You look nice Julie." I said.   
  
Russ came out wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He looked at Julie and said "Maybe I should change."  
  
"It's not formal Russ. You are fine." I told him.  
  
"Then maybe I should change." Julie said quickly.  
  
"No time." I said. We headed downstairs. My parents had told us we'd be eating in the formal dining room. Maybe that's why Julie thought we were going to dress up.  
  
Christina, Keith, Rhiannon, Jeffrey, and my parents were already there waiting. The dinner went silent until Jeffrey stood up.  
  
"Mom, dad. I have an announcement. Rhiannon and I are getting married."  
  
My mother jumped up and hugged them both. My dad just shook her hand.   
  
Chris and I looked at each other surprised by the announcement. Julie, Russ, and Keith looked amused.  
  
The Banks family was now growing by two. 


	18. Lonely on Valentines Day

Notes: Yep we skip ahead a bit. One more chapter after this. Hmm I think I'll try to finish these two chapters in one sitting. They'll be short! I'm watching The Pallbearer right now. Man this is so funny. They just invited this woman to a funeral as if it was some kind of party.  
  
Lonely on Valentines Day  
  
"Come on Banks. At least come to the dance." Guy said combing his hair. "Not everyone's got a date." Guy was going with a junior named Windy Turner. "Don't spend this day in the room moping."  
  
I looked up from the Internet search I was doing. "I'm not moping. I'm doing homework that's due Monday."  
  
He sighed. "Adam it's a Friday night. You have two days to do that homework. You can hang out with Keith. I know he doesn't have a date since your sister's in California."  
  
"The Pallbearer is on in an hour I can watch that." I said.  
  
"Adam you are hopeless. You'd rather watch a romantic movie then go to a Valentines Dance." There was a knock on the door. Guy went to open it. Keith, Mikah, and William were standing there. "Good maybe you guys can help me. Banks won't go to the dance."  
  
"Oh come on Banks. You can't do homework on Friday night. Especially if it's Valentines Day. There's a rule against that." William said.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not going. I'm going to watch The Pallbearer."  
  
"Adam you gotta move on with your life." Keith said. "Don't let this year keep you down. There's many beautiful unattached ladies at this school. And we are going to help you find one."  
  
"As long as it's not Windy." Guy inserted.   
  
I don't think I have a choice in this matter. I changed into slacks and a dress shirt. We walked into the gym for the dance. There were couples everywhere. I could see Julie and Scooter who came to be with her, Charlie and Linda, Russ and a girl I didn't know. I almost did a double take when I saw Averman with Diana Silverman. Who would have thought?   
  
I caught a glimpse of McGill and Tina and Josh and Connie dancing in a group. It was lonely on Valentines Day when you didn't have a girlfriend.   
  
I started backing out of the gym. There was no way I was going to stick around here. I saw no one looking and walked out of the gym and into the lobby. I sat down on a bench. It was too cold to go outside to sit. I could hear the music quite well from here.  
  
Someone sat down. I looked over and saw a blond girl. I'd seen her around a few times. Never talked to her though. She was a hockey fan I think. No wait she was in the band. That's where I'd seen her. She was a sophomore I think.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?" She asked me. Well that was right unexpectedly.   
  
"I was forced to come here by my friends." I said.  
  
"Me too. The Pallbearer was on but my friends didn't buy it."   
  
I laughed. "I tried that too. I'm Adam."  
  
"I'm Marcy. I hate Valentines Day."  
  
"Me too."   
  
"Oh!" Something seemed to dawn on her. "You're on the Varsity hockey team right? You were the one that was uh..."  
  
"Yeah." I said knowing she didn't really want to finish that.   
  
"This must be though on you! I just was dumped by my boyfriend right after Christmas break. I know how that feels." Then she blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm a real blabbermouth according to my friends."  
  
"That's okay."   
  
"You want to leave here or something? Maybe go to Starrbucks?" She asked. Starrbucks wasn't that far from here. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound pushy but I was thinking of going there."  
  
"Sure." I said. Anything sounded better then here. But I was a bit reluctant. Though nothing happened since September, I still fear that that they are just waiting for me to put my guard down.   
  
We walked down to Starrbucks. I wasn't a coffee drinker and got a hot tea. So did she. "My sister works here." She told me. "Hey Crystal!" She called.  
  
A short plump girl in her early twenties came over. "Hey Marcy! I thought you'd be at that school dance I heard about. This your date?"  
  
I blushed. "No. We both had something in common. Neither of us wanted to be at the dance." Marcy quickly explained.  
  
She took a seat next to her sister. We were the only ones there. We talked about everything it felt like. We even discussed the bad relationships we'd been in. Something felt right. I felt less lonely. Not that I was thinking of Marcy as a girlfriend. More like another friend. 


	19. No Longer the Youngest

Notes: Last chapter. I have the junior year fic a little bit figured out. Just a little teaser about that: Things are going great for Adam. He's captain of Varsity, his friendship with Marcy is going great, and the Ducks are still his friends. But someone won't let him forget about last year. Things start happening worse then they did before.   
  
No Longer the Youngest  
  
Marcy, Guy, Julie, Windy and I were sitting outside. It was a beautiful May day. Marcy decided to give us some quiz. "Which would you rather have. A. A million friends. B. World Peace C. a great relationship or D. A million dollars." Marcy read.  
  
"World peace." Julie said.  
  
"A million dollars." Guy said.  
  
"Be serious Guy!"  
  
"All right. World peace I guess." He said rolling his eyes. "Why are we doing this Seventeen survey anyway?"  
  
"I'll have you know it's from Sassy." Marcy said. "Adam?"  
  
"He's already got the money!" Guy said.  
  
"A great relationship." I said ignoring Guy's comment.  
  
"A million dollars." Windy said. "Kidding! A great relationship. What about you Marcy?"  
  
"I'd go for..." Marcy was about to say when I jumped up.   
  
Jeffrey was walking towards me quickly. "Is mom all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. She is in labor though. Let's go." He said.   
  
"Bye guys!" I called to the others.  
  
"Let us know what she has!" Julie said.  
  
When we got to the ambulance, we found Martha in the waiting room pacing. "Has she had her baby yet?" I asked her.  
  
"No not yet. I called your sister. She said to let her know."  
  
After two hours dad came out grinning. "You've got another sister." He said holding her up for us to see. "Meet Kiley Amber Banks." She was beautiful.  
  
"Guess I can no longer call you shrimp." Jeffrey said jokingly.  
  
"Good." I said. "How's mom?" I asked.  
  
"She's doing fine. She's resting. Was hard on her but she'll be fine. I'm going back in."  
  
Wow another sister. I hadn't really cared which one I'd have. Now I was glad it was a girl. And I was no longer the youngest. Which I liked.  
  
****************  
Notes: I suck at endings! Thank you for sticking with me. New fic eventually I guess. Not tonight though. I'm tired. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for all the reviews! 


End file.
